


情書

by ETERNALRETURN



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), Cherry Magic, チェリまほ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETERNALRETURN/pseuds/ETERNALRETURN
Summary: 師生AU**資優生的情書跟上篇〈十七歲〉有點關聯吧：https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591005
Relationships: 黑澤/安達
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	情書

**Author's Note:**

> 師生AU  
> **資優生的情書  
> 跟上篇〈十七歲〉有點關聯吧：https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591005

那天課後，他與黑澤單獨兩人待在教室裡。他從未弄清楚接下來的事情是怎麼發生的。  
安達只記得自己困在這位資優生與黑板之間，他輪廓分明的側臉一半在夕陽餘暉的映染下，一半在令人琢磨不透的陰影裡。

「您知道嗎？」  
安達不知在哪安放視線，不自覺地緊盯黑澤說話時一張一闔的雙唇，想從其中解讀出不一樣的意思。

「老師，您住在我的夢裡。」

他聽見一種似真似幻的語調宛如夢囈，聽起來還有些委屈。  
他看見黑澤的臉孔逐漸湊近自己，那副俊朗深邃的眉骨下炯炯發亮的眼神，令他無法直視。安達手足無措，只是緊閉雙眼，連大氣都不敢喘一聲。  
他可以聞到對方身上的汗水味，參雜著青春期的矛盾與衝動。他知道黑澤總是在練球後回到教室。今天也不例外。  
他沒發覺自己也在等待。他以為一切如常。

黑澤側頭吻上了他的唇，像雷電一樣迅速，但卻輕盈的不像個吻，而更像試探、像玩笑、像冒險，像捧著一顆破釜沉舟的決心，發立一個危險的誓願。  
他的唇碰觸之後旋即就離開了，他的心聲卻長留於安達的腦海中——

**我每天晚上都這麼親吻您。**

黑澤抬手欲碰觸他的側臉，五指顫抖——

「要考試了......」  
安達無力地說道，在對方有任何進一步的動作之前。

黑澤的手臂懨懨垂下，他低著頭，安達看不清他的表情。  
下課鐘聲填滿他們之間的沉默。  
最後，安達僅記得那道輕聲的告別與遠去的腳步聲，留那傾瀉一地漸漸黯淡的彩霞。  
他忽然覺得自己罪無可赦，他辜負了那一腔衷曲真情。他何嘗不知道那一點心思，卻任由它恣意生長，直到愛慾鋪天漫地。他無非是共犯，竟與少年築起一場搖搖欲墜的夢。

幾日之後，安達收到了一封手寫信，就在職員室他位置的抽屜裡。那字跡他不可能不認得，他改過如此多的試卷，收過好幾張寫著情詩的匿名紙條，他實在無法佯裝自己不認得。  
他也萬分懼怕打開那封信，好似裡頭圈養了毒蛇猛禽；但卻又覺得忽視它是對少年情真意切的一種背叛。  
他打開了信，屏著氣息閱讀起來——

親愛的安達老師：

您今天過得好嗎？

我現在應該在準備考試的，但我看到練習題上提到伊豆之後，就忍不住聯想起伊豆的溫泉、大海與櫻花，忍不住開始做起與您一起旅行的白日夢：  
其實去哪我都不在意，只要跟您一起就可以了。  
與你初見的時候，我就有過想邀請您一起去旅行的念頭。

老師，您喜歡伊豆嗎？

如果跟我一起旅行的話，您什麼都不用擔心的。我喜歡做事前計畫，我會事先制定所有的行程，您只要帶著期待的心情前來就是了。  
我會定好旅途的車票、景點的門票、最富盛名的餐廳以及入住的旅館——請放心，我會訂兩間房。  
但晚上請您先別入睡，到時我會去找您的。啊，不行嗎，還太早了是嗎。

我想我快瘋掉了。

您是老師，我是學生，您一定比我還清楚這份情感意味著什麼；而且我並沒有大家想像的聰明，不然也不至於日日夜夜困擾如斯了。  
您知道嗎？我心裡萬分罪惡，想到自己給您帶來多少煩惱與折磨，我就不禁感到噁心、反胃。  
然而我居然還敢向您訴說，好尋求您的慰藉、奢求您的憐憫與諒解，簡直是在為難您。我知道自己狡猾又齷齪，可我的靈魂雖然骯髒，愛卻是聖潔的。我有太多話想對您說，卻不知從何啟齒，只好就這麼凌亂地寫了下來，如果不寫出來的話，我會瘋掉的。

老師，您能否能告訴我，為什麼喜歡一個人會如此痛苦呢？  
家人與師長都說，學生不該談戀愛。難道痛苦正是理由嗎？所以他們反對年輕人戀愛，要求年輕人認真唸書，長大以後再談愛情。  
或許我真的太年輕了，我壓根兒也不懂愛情。但是，老師，您相信嗎？我能感覺到愛情來臨的那份悸動。  
除此之外，我還深刻體悟到的是——喜歡您讓我快樂，遠遠超過它所帶來的那些痛苦。  
難道這也是錯覺嗎？若我聽從了長輩的建議，因而扼殺了這株新苗（抑或毒草）——這番舉動是懸崖勒馬，還是自欺欺人？

可是，您也喜歡我對嗎？雖然您從未親口承認。

上次親吻您的時候，您也沒推開我，所以我就自作聰明地雀躍了。若是您的心意也同我一般的話，那麼世間於我就無可畏懼了。  
哪怕會被嘲笑與歧視，我也要揭竿起義。喜歡您讓我無懼一切。  
這是革命還是愛情？聽起來都是糟糕的錯誤，但我是年輕人，我有犯錯的權利。就這麼一次，我不想再做大家的好學生、乖孩子了，我不想當眾人期盼的黑澤優一了；就這麼一次，我想成為我自己，我想追尋心之所向，我想喜歡您。  
這是革命也是愛情。

您會站在我這邊的，對嗎？

（此外，您閉上眼睛的樣子真可愛，我其實很想多親一會的，可是我怕嚇著您了。）

我是多麽渴望知道您內心所想啊，我幾乎已經疲於揣測了。  
大家都說我是個好學生，大家都喜歡我，您也說過的不是嗎？所以您最終也會喜歡上我的吧？  
可是您那天為什麼沉默了呢？  
我多麽害怕被您討厭啊，您討厭我嗎？

只要一個眼神，我就會立刻卸甲歸田，謹守本分，繼續做一個好學生，就像您和所有人期許的那樣。愛情與革命算什麼？您的話語對我來說向來等同天令，您說什麼，我都會聽從的。

可是，若非您親口說出來，我的心將會永遠無法安寧。

假如您也喜歡我就好了。我無時不刻向上蒼如此祈願著。

我感覺自己已經病入膏肓了。

白日夢該到此為止了，現在該準備考試了，不然我就無法繼續維持您口中的「好學生」這個稱號了。  
可是哪一道題會比現在這道還重要呢？  
總之，我整個晚上都會想著您的，就算是一刻也無法停息。

希望您至少能來夢裡見我一次。

您的好學生  
黑澤優一


End file.
